


Big and Pink

by oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)



Series: Swesson Love Week [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Its not your fault some big moose in Tech Support broke a whole damn row of cubicles. Or is it?"</p>
<p>Day Three - Office Sharing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big and Pink

“Look I can ask to share an office with someone else. Its your space and I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” Sam is sincere in his apology and technically it is his fault.

Dean Smith chuckles, thoroughly amused, “Its not your fault some big moose in Tech Support broke a whole damn row of cubicles. Or is it?”

“I didn’t mean to! All I did was stand up too fast!” He’s embarrassed, his face flushes pink to the tips of his ears and it’s the sexiest thing Dean has ever seen. Sam has always been self-conscious about his size and he felt terrible because someone broke their arm when the cubicle walls came crashing down. He stands up and smooths a hand over his yellow polo and khakis, “I’m going to see if I can be moved.”

“Sam no, look I’m sorry.” Dean moves to block his path, gesturing towards his desk as he closes the door. “I didn’t mean anything by it, sit down. Please?” Dean takes his place in his chair across from him.

“I’m really sorry though,” Sam says.

“Nobody cares about the cubicles, Sam. I’m sorry for laughing,” Dean takes a chance, only because he’s sure his attraction to Sam is mutual, “but you’re cute when you’re embarrassed. Your whole body turns pink. At least what I can see.” Sam’s breath hitches as he watches Dean walk around his desk and kneel behind his chair, his body aware of the powerful man behind him. “I bet all of you turns pink and I bet you beg and take it like a little slut. Now come on, we’re gonna break my desk.”


End file.
